Good Enough
by OhNoSpaghettiOs
Summary: Chloe's relationship before the 'You Have My Respect' one shot.


**This is a Bechloe One Shot to go before the You Have My Respect so if you haven't read that one, read this first then read that one. if you have then read this and then read You Have My Respect again.**

 **Please feel free to follow/like and comment if you want to :)**

 **I don't own any Pitch Perfect.**

 **I made a Twitter so you guys can be up to date with the stories progress and dm me any questions or just talk :) find it oh_spaghetti**

Chloe's POV

I stand with my hands clutched to each side of the bathroom sink watching as my blood goes down the drain. Tears stream down my face and land on my arms that are covered in old and new bruises.

It's been a month since Tom first snapped at me, this time because I wanted to stay in and watch a film but he wanted to go to club.

He completely lost it.

—

I got home an hour late from work because a mommy dog came in ready to birth her pups and the case was given to me so I couldn't leave until they were all here and healthy.

'Hey Tom, I'm home' I say taking my shoes off and hanging my coat on the hook.

'Hey baby' he walks out the kitchen with a beer looking ready to go out.

'Where are you off to?' I ask as he presses a kiss to my temple.

'We're going out to a club tonight babe, the lads will be there and your pretty lady friends.'

'Can we stay a watch a film tonight? Work has been really long and I just want a night in' I fall into the couch and curl up in my spot.

'But Chloe, my friends are going to be there. You have to come!' He sits in the chair opposite me.

'I don't have to go Tom, you can still go but I want to stay home'

'If you really love me you'll come out tonight' he speaks but sounds angry.

'Tom please, I don't want to go to a club. Can't we just sit and watch a film together?'

'So you don't love me?' He's stood above me now with his beer in his hand.

'I never said that, I just said I don't want to go out' I sink into my seat hoping he doesn't flip like last time.

'You won't do what I want you to do so you don't love me'

'Tom please don't do this agai-'

He's thrown his beer at the wall and pulled me from my seat. Slamming my back against the same wall a hand gripped around my neck while another grips my right hand knowing that I hit him back once before.

'I'm doing this because I love you, I want everyone to know you're mine. I love you Chloe and if you're not coming to the club then I'm going without you' I can see the anger in his eyes. This isn't good.

I start to get light headed from lack of oxygen and I feel like I'm ready to pass out so I try to speak to him before I do. 'Tom please let go of m-'

—

That's all I remember, I woke up in the bathroom and the door isn't locked but it's blocked from the other side. I have a cut above my eyebrow and my mouth is bleeding but I don't know where from.

Thankfully he didn't know I had my phone on me so I push myself over to the bath tub and climb inside, it's still light outside so I wasn't out for long.

I fumble with my phone to text beca, within seconds she's calling me.

'Chloe what's happened? Where are you?' She's sounds really panicky and scared. I always go to her every time Tom flips because she always has a way to make me smile and she makes me feel safe when I'm with her.

After explain that Tom had gotten angry and I was in the bathroom but we can go into detail later and after her again threatening to kill him she tells me she's on her way.

'Beca the front door is locked and I can't get out'

'You're in the bathroom right chlo?'

'Yeah why?'

'I'll call you once I'm there and I get you out, I promise'

Considering beca lives 20 minutes away, she got to Tom and i's house in 5. She definitely broke a few speeding laws. Once I heard her car pull up - it's easy to distinguish between her car and others because of her mixes blaring through the speakers - she calls me.

'Hello'

'Hey chlo I'm here'

'I know bec I can here your mixes, it's good'

'Ignore that, I need to you open the window by the bath tub and I'm sure that's what you're sat in right now'

'Okay, I'm going to open it but how are you going to get in beca?'

I heard clanging outside the window and through the phone, once I opened the window a deep blue pair of eyes locked with mine and I threw my arms around her in an instant.

'You came' I pull away to look her in the eyes.

'I promised'

'You always do' I pull her back into a tight hug.

'Come on, let's get you home' she takes my hand so she can help me down the ladder.

'I technically am home bec and I definitely don't want to stay here'

'No, your actual home. The one filled with love, care and support. We're going back to my place chloe, there's no way I'm letting you stay here'

Once we'd climbed down the ladder and beca had helped me into her truck, she put the ladder back in the trunk and drove back to her place but this time she didn't have to drive fast.

I move my hand over and place it on her knee as she's driving, she releasing one hand off the wheel to hold mine. Brushing her thumb over the back of my hand to reassure me that it'll be okay.

This makes me happy, being with beca. Although she doesn't feel the same I've always had a thing for her. She's so incredibly beautiful and talented and she makes me feel so safe. She's been the person who I could go to when my home wasn't a good place to be, she was there when I didn't have a home to go to and since I met her she's always been the most amazing woman in my life.

We arrive at her house and the second she's turned the car off she's at my door helping me out.

'Beca, I'm okay to walk. He didn't break anything'

'He may not have but I want you to see that this is how you should be treated. Not that!' She says pointing to the cut on my head.

I lean down and kiss her in the cheek, probably longer than I should have but when I pulled back and her eyes were closed and she was smiling it set of a hurricane of butterflies in my stomach. She's so beautiful.

'Let's go inside and watch Mean Girls' she takes my hand in hers and pulls me towards the house.

'You don't like mean girls why would we watch it?' I follow her into her house and sit down on her couch as she goes to the kitchen; probably to get food and a few bandages.

'Because you love mean girls and we always watch your favourite films, so that's what we're going to do. But first let's clean these up' she kneels in front of me and looks intently at the cut on my head and gives me glass of water to wash the last part of blood from my mouth.

Returning to the kitchen to put the rubbish in the bin she comes back with snacks and a bottle of wine, she sits besides me and moves us both so we're laying down and she opens her arms so I can snuggle into her side. Once we were comfortable, she plays the film.

We stay that way throughout the film, while reaching for food and drink until it was gone. With a bit of wine in my system I intertwined our fingers, she looked at our connected hands, looked to me and smiled then brought our hands up and kisses the back on my hand.

Once the film finished I knew it was time.

'Is it that time now?' Everytime I come round because of Tom we watch a film and then have the same conversation about previous events.

'Yep'

'Go on' I know she has the same questions as every time.

'Why did he flip this time?'

'I got back from work a bit later so I was tired, I wanted to watch a film and eat. He insisted that we go to club and said if I loved him then I would go with him and when I rejected the offer it all went down hill from there...' I explained everything I remember to beca and can see the anger building in her.

'I know you hate when I ask this but, are you going back tomorrow and leaving him?'

'Beca you know I can't do that'

'But why Chloe? He hits you, throws you around and cuts up your beautiful face for pathetic reasons! Remember a week ago he hit your head off a mirror because you said your hair was red and he insisted it was ginger! That's not a healthy relationship chloe'

'But I love him beca and I can't leave him. We've been together 2 years, this could just be a phase and he'll be okay soon'

'And you're going to deal with him nearly killing you just to see if this is a phase?'

I look down at my hands as beca took hers back so she could clench them as I spoke about what happened.

'Yes'

'Chloe, why?'

'Because I need to beca, I'm not good enough for him. I never have been and I never will be. He's the only person I've ever dated and I need to be with him so I can feel good enough. I've never been good enough for anyone else and I can't leave Tom because without him no one else loves me' tears fall from my eyes as I confess my reasons to stay with Tom.

'But Chloe, you never had a relationship before him because of your brother you know that! He would scare the crap out of anyone, that's why you moved so far away, that's why you came here! I'm sure many people have loved you but we're too scared of your brother to do anything about it'

'But if I was good enough they'd fight for me'

'Chloe you are good enough, also you can't sit here and say without Tom no one else loves you. I love you, the Bella's love you and your entire family love you! We all love you so much Chloe, you don't need to get hurt to know you're loved'

I sit a think for a while, making the decision to leave him tomorrow. But I won't have anywhere to go.

'I want to leave him, but I'll have no where to go. What if he hurts me again and I can't get out. What if he actually kills me this time' beca pulls me into her embrace.

'I'll be there Chloe, I'll come with you'

'He'll hurt you if he sees you'

'Not if I hit him first'

For 10 minutes beca plays with my hair and talks about how we're going to get me out of the 'death trap'

—

We woke up at 11 and I had 5 missed calls from Tom and a few angry messages that I ignored.

It's 2:30pm when we arrive at the house, as per Beca's plan I call her phone and put my phone in my pocket so she can hear what's going on and run in if anything happens.

As I walk in I try to be as quite as I could but as I walk along the hall, I'm able to get into the bedroom and pack as much of my stuff as I could and go to leave when I step on a bit of glass from his bottle last night.

'CHLOE! Where the fuck did you go last night and how the fuck did you get out?' He's still angry from last night or still drunk.

'Beca came and got me out' I step back as he takes steps towards me.

'So you were with HER! What happened huh? Cheat on me with you lesbian friend? She tell you to leave me for her?' Oh god please don't do this.

'No tom we sat and watched a film like I wanted to'

'Oh did you? And I bet she had her lesbian hands all over you!'

'Stop using her sexuality against her Tom, you know I'm bisexual and she's gay. What's your problem'

He takes more steps towards me until I'm pressed against against a wall

'My problem, you want to know my problem. Maybe it's because you're both probably in love with each other and you've been cheating on my since you burst into her shower. All this time and you've been cheating'

'I go to her when you hurt me tom, you're the reason I go to her and I've never cheated on you'

'NO IM NOT' he raises his fist a punches the wall beside my head.

'Please tom, don't! I have my stuff and I'm going' I turn my face away from his fist knowing what reaction that statement will get from him.

'YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME FOR HER'

He grabs my shirt and slams me on the floor and stands above me for a minute, I close my eyes ready for a hit when he falls on the floor next to me. I open my eyes suddenly to see beca stood with a pan in her left hand and her right hand reached out to me.

I grab her hand and she pulls me to my feet, out the pan on the side and pulls me out the house while grabbing my bags on the way out.

In 30 minutes we're back at Beca's and back on the couch in last nights position with food, having stopped at Taco Bell on our way back. A few hours later, loads of conversation and laughs happen when the events of today set in.

'Thank you beca, I was ready for another round of hits and you saved me from it' I place my food on the table to talk to her as she does the same and faces me.

'I wasn't going to let that happen, you're safe now Chloe. You're going to be okay!'

'I've always felt safe with you Becs' I bring her into my embrace.

'So, what do you want to do?' She leans back on the couch indicating that I lay with her.

'Watch a tv show, one that you like or we could sleep' I lay on my side and wrap my arms around her.

'Well we've still got the ICCA's in a few days so we could sleep, spring break will be over soon and rehearsal will start again'

'Sleeping sounds good to me but maybe in a comfortable bed?'

'Sure, let's go' we get up and she leads me to her bedroom and I excuse myself to her bathroom to get changed and brush my teeth. When I return she's in bed tapping the spot next to her. I lay beside her and she wraps her arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer and I cuddle into her side and she begins playing with my hair.

As I'm about to fall asleep when beca stops her movement and sighs, the way she does before she talks to herself but I don't think she knows I'm still awake.

'The ICCA finals, that's when I'm going to do it. I'll tell her then' I don't really know what that means but I guess we'll find out in a few days.

 **Me. Posting twice in one day? no way. i have a day of work so a lot of oneshots are pouring out of me.**


End file.
